Pokemon vs Fossil Fighters
by Shadow Lugia of Orre
Summary: Ever wondered who would win a fight between Charizard and V-Raptor? What would happen if Rayquaza battled Frigi? What if Groudon clashed with Igno? Learn who would win these battles and more in the all new fight club series. Here, Pokemon meets Fossil Fighters as their glorious creatures battle it out. Only one will come out alive. Only one can wear the crown. M for Blood
1. Chapter 1

Shadow: Hello folks. Welcome to my newest series.

Zilla: In this series, we will be pitting Pokemon and Vivosaurs against each other in one-on-one battles to the death. We will take into account size, strengths, weaknesses, weaponry, and other statistics. You all are free to submit suggestions for the fights, just give us the name of the Pokemon and Vivosaur you want to see go head to head. That being said, do not complain about the Vivosaurs abilities, remember they are not ordinary dinosaurs, they gain power when they are revived.

Shadow: With that all said and done, time for the first matchup.

Both: Let the battle begin.

….

Representing Fossil Fighters, one of the most popular Vivosaurs. Now introducing, the feathered slasher, V-Raptor.

(V-Raptor enters, hissing and flexing its razor-sharp talons. It glances back and forth, eager to fight)

And representing Pokemon, meet one of the best known Pokemon around. Enter the proud and powerful, Charizard.

(Charizard lands, roaring and shooting fire into the air. His fiery tail burns brightly, showing his eagerness to fight)

Let's start off with V-Raptor. This cunning killer is 2.8 meters (6.8 feet) from nose to tail, stands up to 3 feet tall, and can weigh as much as 15kg (33 lbs.). A small vivosaur with a light skeleton, V-Raptor is far from a heavyweight. His hollow bones make him light on his feet, and give him the ability to leap 8 feet straight up. His tail allows him to make sharp turns without putting extra stress on his fragile body. He also has incredible endurance, which he uses to wear down his prey. All this mobility is backed by some serious weaponry. His first weapon is his lethal bite. His jaws hold up to 28 recurved teeth that are covered in serrations. This means when he clamps down, it is extremely difficult to get him to let go. His second weapons, his front claws, are like razors. These are used to both slash and hold on to struggling prey. And his third weapons are his sickle-shaped killing claws on his hind feet. These lethal claws act like daggers and are used to stab into an animal's weak-points, such as the underbelly and flanks. They also hold a secret weapon, venom. After being revived from his fossils, V-Raptor gained the ability to inject venom through his killing claws. This poison acts quickly, but is not a long term weapon. However, one dose is usually more than enough to incapacitate prey long enough for him to finish the job. He is also very intelligent, and can target a specific area to attack. He can even plan ahead, allowing him to confound his opponents.

However, this little guy is not without his weaknesses. For one, his defense stat isn't that great, leaving him vulnerable to punishing blows. Second, he relies heavily on his venom for heavy damage, and is built more for a long drawn out battle. Third, his hollow skeleton is very fragile, so blunt force blows can easily incapacitate him. Fourth, his air-elemental typing leaves him vulnerable to earth based enemies, and limits the amount of damage he can inflict upon them. He is also a close-range Vivosaur, meaning he has to be up close and personal to deal serious damage.

Next up we have the orange bruiser, Charizard. This fierce fire type can reach up to 2.10 meters (7 feet) in height and can weigh up to 90.5 kg (199.5 lbs). Like V-raptor, his bones are hollow, but with a major difference. Charizard's bones are much thicker, allowing him to be a much more effective fighter, while still being light enough to fly. His appearance alone though is usually enough to make smaller creatures turn tail and run. While not a dragon type, his ability to learn their techniques allows him to compete with them, and even allows him to hunt smaller dragons for food. When intimidation fails, Charizard falls back on a diverse set of weaponry. His first weapons and his sharp fangs. While not overly large, these spike-shaped fangs allow him to grab onto and hold enemies close. They are also very strong, and have a lot of force behind them. His second weapons are his claws. While his hind claws are more for traction, his front claws are curved and designed for slashing. His front limbs are also surprisingly strong, and can even be used to lift enemies off the ground and throw them.

His next weapons are his wings. While mostly used for flight, they can also smack enemies with a lot of force, equivalent to being hit by a car door. He can also create powerful wind gusts to blow enemies away and deflect weaker attacks. Charizard's next weapon is his powerful tail, tipped with a flame. If the tail doesn't catch you, the flame will. His final weapon is his powerful fire breath. This is Charizard's most powerful attack, and also his most reliable. He can either blast enemies from afar with it, or cover his claws and fangs with it to deliver scorching bites and slashes.

However, this fire-breathing powerhouse is not without his shortcomings. First and foremost is his lack of physical defense. Up close, attacks cause him much more damage. Second, his tail flame is vital to his health. If it goes out, it's game over for him. His weakness to water, rock and electric attacks also makes him vulnerable. His next weakness is his soft underbelly. The skin there isn't as tough, so enemy claws and fangs pierce it with ease. His throat is also vulnerable to attacks. His wings are also open targets, due to their more fragile state.

Who will win this, V-Raptor or Charizard. Only one way to find out, let the battle begin.

…..

(Battle location: Greenhorn Plains, Vivosaur Island. Begin XD Gale Battle Mode theme 1)

A Charizard soars above scanning the earth below for an easy meal. He spots the carcass of a Goyle, and swoops down to feed. Unfortunately, a pack of V-Raptors is already feeding, and they have no intention of sharing. They hiss at the large dragon, who simply roars back. He stands up as tall as he can, towering over the Vivosaurs. Most of them flee instantly, but the alpha V-Raptor is not so easily deterred. She jumps up on top of the carcass and hisses, flashing her serrated teeth. The Charizard is unimpressed, and knocks the V-Raptor aside. He begins to feed, but lets his guard down. The V-Raptor leaps onto his back, digging her claws in deep. She clamps down on the back of the Charizard's neck, intent on severing his spinal cord. The Charizard roars in pain and shakes back and forth, forcefully dislodging the raptor.

The combatants are back to square one. V-Raptor lunges again, feinting to one side before slashing at the Charizard's side. Charizard snaps his jaws, but misses. The V-Raptor darts around him, then lunges and uses Toxic Combo. She slashes at the Charziard's face and then kicks him in the chin, stunning the dragon momentarily. However, when she lunges again, the Charizard holds her back with his powerful forelimbs. He throws her to the ground, following up with a bite to one of her forelimbs. V-Raptor screeches in pain as the dragon's jaws snap the fragile arm bones like toothpicks. She is able to stand up when the Charizard lets go, but her left arm is now useless.

However, the Charizard is not fairing much better. The V-Raptor's toxic combo attack has left him poisoned, slowing him down and causing additional damage. V-Raptor lunges again, tearing into the dragon's wing. Charizard clamps down on her tail on flings her off. He then blasts the raptor with flamethrower, scorching her skin and causing immense pain. Thinking the V-Raptor is down for the count, the Charizard turns his attention back to the Goyle carcass and begins to feed. However, the V-Raptor is not done yet. She shakily gets to her feet and glares angrily at the dragon. She rushes forward, leaping onto his back again. She digs her claws in and drags them down the Charizard's back. He roars in pain as the raptor's claws tear through the flesh. As he turns to dislodge her, she leaps off and runs around him, this time going for his underbelly and his jugular.

She lunges forward, clamping her jaws around the dragon's throat and digging her talons into his exposed stomach. However, the Charizard is determined to win, and digs his claws into the V-Raptor's body. He wrenches her off, covers his fangs in fire, and clamps down on her throat. The burning fangs slice through the raptor's jugular and windpipe with ease. The Charizard then flicks his head, snapping the raptor's neck. He lets go of her and she slumps to the ground, dead. Charizard roars loudly as a sign of his victory, before continuing his feast on the Goyle carcass.

(End Battle Music. Winner: Charizard)

….

Shadow: And the winner of our first match is Charizard. It was a close one though.

Zilla: What gave Charizard the edge was his superior strength and size. While V-Raptor had the edge in speed, intelligence and stamina, Charizard's bone crushing bite and immense muscle strength gave him the upper hand.

Shadow: So there you have it folks. If you liked this story, make sure to favorite and review, and don't forget to leave suggestions for the fights ahead. See ya next time!


	2. Krona vs Gyarados

Shadow: Hey guys, welcome back to our fight club.

Zilla: We've got quite a few titanic fights planned, so get ready. But first: Shadow Lugia of Orre does not own Pokemon or Fossil Fighters.

…..

Welcome back to the fight club. Last time, two of the most popular creatures, V-Raptor and Charizard, went head to head. In the end Charizard's sheer power and stronger bite lead to his victory. Now we'll be taking the fight to the ocean, home to two of the most fearsome sea creatures ever known/created. First, the titanic Australian pliosaur, Krona.

(A massive Krona swims through a school of ammonites. The shelled creatures flee from this colossal beast, afraid to be snatched up in his bone-crushing jaws)

His opponent, one of the most fearsome water type Pokemon ever to exist. The giant sea serpent, Gyarados.

(An enormous Gyarados swims through the open waters, his bulk so massive, no other water Pokemon dare to challenge him)

Let's start with Krona. This massive Pliosaur reached lengths of up to 46 ft., and weighed as much as 22 tons. Krona lived during the early Cretaceous, and inhabited the waters of Australia and Colombia. This beast ate whatever it wanted, whenever it wanted; other pliosaurs, plesiosaurs, ammonites, giant squid, sea turtles, sharks, other large fish, nothing was safe. Even powerful land predators like Australovenator wouldn't dare enter Krona's territory. While it didn't have a versatile set of weaponry, what it did possess was some of the most lethal jaws ever known in the animal kingdom. Over 6 ft. long and lined with teeth longer than 7 cm, these jaws could rip apart flesh and crush bone with ease. Even the shells of sea turtles and ammonites were useless against its powerful bite. If Krona grabbed something with his jaws, there was no hope of escape. His hunting style was simple, yet brutally effective. Krona would simply dive down below a prey item, and then rocket to the surface, launching the helpless animal into the air, before ripping it apart. He could also use this to pluck low flying pterosaurs right out of the air. Fast, efficient, and unstoppable for millions of years, it's no surprise people call Krona the T-rex of Australia's seas.

Next up, we have the atrocious sea serpent, Gyarados. This beast can reach lengths of up to 21 ft. 4 inches, and can weigh over 500 lbs. This makes him one of the largest water type Pokemon in existence. Gyarados are vicious predators, and will take on anything they want; Sharpedo, Tentacruel, Milotic, and even giants like Wailord. While not a very intelligent Pokemon, he has many skills in his arsenal. His first weapons are his jaws and fangs. While not overly large or strong, Gyarados jaws are built to pierce and slice the throats and underbellies of enemies, including other Gyarados. He can also channel ice energy into his fangs for a brutal ice fang attack. However, his jaws are more for stunning, not heavy damage unless used a weak point. His second weapon is his muscular tail. The tail alone makes up a third of his body, and can deliver powerful blows with moves like dragon tail and aqua tail. However, once the tail is in motion, he cannot stop or re-adjust it, so it is not always accurate. However, even a glancing blow will knock smaller enemies out and sit bigger ones on their asses. His third and final weapon is his elemental blast attacks, like hydro pump, flamethrower, and his signature hyper beam. When all else fails, he uses these attacks to lethal effect, often blasting clean through opponents. However, despite their power, these moves aren't always accurate, and because Gyarado isn't very intelligent, it can't use them strategically. But usually when fighting, it doesn't need to. Now that that's all settled, let the battle begin.

…

(Battlefield: Undella Bay, Unova region. Music: Vs. Sinnoh Gym leader: B2W2 version)

A massive Gyarados slices through the warm sunlit waters of Undella bay, on the hunt for his next meal. He has been following a pod of Wailords and their newborn Wailmers, intent on devouring one of the stragglers. A school of hungry Sharpedo flee as he swims by, not wanting to risk being eaten. However, the Gyarados isn't the only one following the pod. About 100 ft. below him lurks a titanic monster; an adult female Krona. She two has been following the pod of Wailord, but her target isn't a youngster. Amongst the pod is an injured bull Wailord, whom she had attacked earlier. She needs this gigantic meal if she is to bear her young soon. Above her Gyarados moves in for the kill. He descends to avoid detection, but this alerts the Krona to his presence. She follows behind him, waiting for the chance to strike. The Gyarados comes up from underneath the injured bull, clamping down on his fin. He pulls back, tearing out a huge chunk of flesh and stopping the Wailord from moving. The rest of the pod goes to help him, but quickly flees as the Krona rises up from the depths. She rockets upward, slamming into the Gyarados at full speed. The Gyarados is stunned, but he quickly recovers.

The two leviathans size each other up, and the Krona quickly realizes she outsizes her opponent. The Gyarados notices he is outsized as well, but he does not flee. He charges forward, and clamps down on one of Krona's front flippers using ice fang. However, Krona is barely fazed by this and swings her head to the side, nailing the Gyarados and forcing him to let go. She tries to bite but the faster Gyarados swims out of harm's way. He slams her with his powerful tail, but is unable to cause any significant harm. Krona retaliates and bites down on Gyarados's tail fin, causing severe pain and damage. Krona ratchets her jaws back, forcing part of Gyarados's tail into her jaws. The Gyarados turns to bite Krona, but his fangs aren't able to cause much damage. Krona then lets go of his tail, only to swim forward and quickly grab his throat. She clamps down with over 4 tons of force, snapping the water Pokemon's spinal cord and crushing his throat. The Gyarados goes limp, and the Krona swims away with her new prize, leaving the bull Wailord to rejoin his pod.

…..

Shadow: First off: flame shields up. We are gonna get so much hate from the Gyarados fanboys.

Zilla: True, but Gyarados really didn't stand a chance. Krona is over 2 times larger and far outweighs him.

Shadow: anyways, next time we'll be doing our first ever requested fight. So stay tuned.


	3. Frigi and Igno vs Groudon and Kyogre

Shadow: Hello folks, welcome to our third matchup. This time we have a tag battle.

Zilla: Today we have Igno and Frigi facing off against Groudon and Kyogre.

Shadow: I would like to thank Hunt3r Th3Fight3r for his awesome suggestion. This has been a battle I've been longing to look into, even before I started writing on .

Zilla: First though, our daily disclaimer. Shadow Lugia of Orre doesn't own Pokemon or Fossil Fighters, or any of their associated characters.

….

Welcome to Pokemon vs. Fossil Fighters, round three. Today we have our first ever tag battle, Frigi and Igno vs Kyogre and Groudon. Which of these titanic beasts will come out on top? Let's find out.

First let's start with Frigi. This colossal beast stands 70 feet tall, stretches 101 feet in length, and weighs 77 tons. So far the biggest beast in our competition. This ancient beast of ice was originally created when the Digadig tribe of Vivosaur island offered an Apatosaurus fossil to the ocean. This fossil over time absorbed the energy and cold temperatures from the ocean, giving this beast a massive amount of power. Frigi was later revived by Bartholomew Bullwort, leader of the BB Bandits, and helped him almost take over the world. If Frigi's sheer size wasn't enough to put off opponents, its power and complete control over ice gives him a huge advantage in battle. Anything within a 100 foot radius of Frigi is immediately frozen, helping to stop enemies in their tracks. His Sub-Zero Stomp technique, while his least powerful, can pound opponents into the ground and freeze them solid with no effort. When using Absolute Zero, Frigi slams enemies with his full body weight, crushing them with ease. Frozen armor ups its defense with 100% success, and when Frigi needs to really put the hurt on enemies, it uses its most powerful technique, Ice Age. Ice Age freezes all nearby enemies and causes a storm of giant, razor sharp ice shards to rain down on them. Frigi also has one more trick up its icy sleeves. As seen in the first battle with Bullwort, if Igno isn't battling with Frigi, the beast is completely unstoppable. Add its ability Solo Power, which ups all stats when it is the only one on its side standing, you've got one hell of a Vivosaur. No wonder the Digadigs hid the fossil!

Next up, we have his battle partner for today, the fire king Igno. This fiery dinosaur stands 25 feet tall, stretches 49 feet in length, and weighs 7 tons. It was created when the Digadigs offered a T-rex fossil to a volcano. The fossil over time completely drained the lava and heat from the volcano, warping the beast's appearance and giving it tremendous power. This beast was then revived by Hunter, who used the legendary Vivosaur to defeat Bullwort and Frigi. Like Frigi, Igno doesn't just use his bulk to win. Anything within a 50 foot radius of Igno is completely scorched, making it almost impossible for enemies to attack. Igno has complete control over fire and heat, allowing it to nullify any fire based attacks. When using Burning Bite, Igno clamps down on enemies and releasing a searing blast of lava. Volcanic Combo follows up with a powerful shoulder slam and a tail whip that creates a wave of fire. Roaring Fire ups Igno's attack with 100% success, and when all else fails, it falls back on its most powerful technique, Inferno Breath. With this Igno unleashes an entire pyroclastic flow upon enemies, leaving them completely petrified with fear, if they survive. And if Frigi isn't in battle with it, Igno is completely indestructible. And like Frigi, Igno has Solo Power, which really screws enemies over.

Now let's move on to team 2, Kyogre and Groudon.

First up is Kyogre. This water type Legendary stretches 14.5 feet in length and weighs 776 pounds. This leviathan Pokemon was born in ancient times, and fought many times with its rival Groudon. The most recent awakening was when Team Aqua awakened it in hopes of expanding the oceans and taking over the world. The beast then battled with Groudon one final time before Rayquaza, the guardian of the sky, stopped the two. While not immune to water attacks, Kyogre is not affected much by them. When in battle, Kyogre can create powerful thunderstorms that bring about torrential downpours. These rainstorms increase the power of Kyogre's water type attacks, and help to nullify fire attacks. Kyogre can use many powerful attacks as well. Hydro Pump blasts enemies with pressurized water, but has poor accuracy. Surf swamps all enemies with powerful waves, and has 100% accuracy. Water Spout is more powerful the more HP Kyogre has. Ice Beam hits enemies with a beam of frozen energy and can freeze them. And when all else fails, Kyogre falls back on Sheer Cold, a move so powerful it assures a one-hit KO on enemies of equal or lower level. However, like Hydro Pump, this move has terrible accuracy, even when used against immobile targets. That aside, this is one whale that won't be poached anytime soon.

Finally, we have the behemoth itself, Groudon. This bulky ground type stands 11.6 feet tall and weighs 2,094 pounds, the heaviest Pokemon to date. This titanic Pokemon was born in ancient times, and battled with Kyogre on numerous occasions. Just as Kyogre created the seas, Groudon created the land. In more recent times, Groudon was awakened by Team Magma, who wanted to use its power to increase the land and take over the world. However, it began another battle with Kyogre, until Rayquaza stepped in and stopped them both. Like Kyogre, Groudon is not immune to its own type, ground. Groudon comes with a set of thick armor scales, which give him a tremendous amount of defense. It can create harsh droughts, which power up any fire type moves Groudon uses, and make it easier to use Solar Beam. Groudon can rip enemies apart with Slash, pound them into the ground with Hammer Arm, crush them with Earthquake, or scorch them with Eruption. And if that isn't enough, Groudon can use Fissure, a one hit KO move if it hits anything of equal or lower level to it. However, like all one hit KO moves, it has terrible accuracy, even against still targets.

Now that everything is in place, let the battle begin.

…

(Battle Begin. Location: Sootopolis City, Music: Mysterial Battle theme: Pokemon Battle Revolution)

A loud roar echoes through the air. The sound is coming from the Cave of Origins. The roar echoes again, and Igno bursts out. His fiery aura torches all the buildings within a 50 foot radius, while his fire breath burns those farther away. He barrels through the city, destroying everything in his path. Suddenly, he is struck with an icy blast. He looks towards the giant lake in the center of the city as his rival, Frigi, emerges from the water. Frigi bellows a challenge, which Igno answers with another loud roar. The two are about to charge when another set of roars pierce the air. Two more beasts emerge, one from the cave, another from the water. They are Groudon and Kyogre, and they are not amused by the Vivosaurs using their battle ground. Now with their immunity cancelled out, Igno and Frigi decide to work together to win this fight. Kyogre clamps down on Frigi's tail and attempts to drag the sauropod back into the water. However, Frigi is far too strudy to be moved. Frigi lifts its tail up, pulling the whale Pokemon from the water. He then slams Kyogre back down. Kyogre is not deterred, and fires an ice beam. Frigi is unaffected, and counters with Absolute Zero. The body blow forces Kyogre deeper into the water. Kyogre roars and dives down, resurfacing to cause a massive tidal wave. The wave hits Frigi, knocking the beast off its feet and pulling it into the water.

Meanwhile, Groudon and Igno size each other up, trying to determine their next attacks. Igno has the size advantage and charges forward, but is met with a Slash attack to the face. Groudon follows up with a hammer arm, striking Igno hard in the jaw. Igno recoils before lunging again, clamping down on Groudon's shoulder with Burning Bite. Groudon however is used to fire based techniques and shrugs it off. He fires a Solar beam, hitting Igno point blank. The light from the attacks also Leaves Igno stunned, allowing Groudon to unleash earthquake. The attack hits hard, and knocks Igno off its feet. Groudon goes in for another slash, but Igno knocks it back with his tail. Igno then uses roaring fire to power up, and hits back hard with Volcanic combo. The two titans roar and charge, using tooth and claw to grapple each other. Groudon gets the upper hand and is able to throw Igno to the ground. Groudon then opens up a massive fissure, which Igno falls into. The fissure closes, crushing Igno inside.

Back underwater, Frigi feels his solo power ability and his invincibility aura return. He swims under Kyogre and tosses it out of the water. The water legendary is helpless as Frigi crushes it with Subzero Stomp. Frigi then barrels towards Groudon, ready to finish the fight. Groudon fires another solar beam, but it does nothing to the charging sauropod. Frigi rears back and unleashes Ice Age, which easily rips through Groudon's defenses. Frigi then slams down on top of the ground type, completely crushing it. Frigi steps off and bellows in victory, before plodding off.

(End music. Winner, Frigi)

…

Shadow: Another win for team Fossil Fighters.

Zilla: While Groudon and Kyogre could have won at first, the moment Igno was taken down, Frigi regained his invulnerability. The same would have happened to Igno if Frigi had been defeated, meaning Groudon and Kyogre stood no chance unless they could beat both Vivosaurs at the same time.


End file.
